


Il mio antipasto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD of God [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Black avesse ottenuto anche Vegeta dai suoi desideri al Superdrago delle supersfere?





	Il mio antipasto

**Author's Note:**

> [Legata a Food da alcune tematiche].  
> [MOLTO OOC].

Il mio antipasto

_ Prendimi, prendimi. _ _ _

_ Voglio essere una vittima.  _ _ _

Black allargò le braccia al cielo, osservando il superdrago davanti a lui, il muso d’oro brillante lasciava intravedere una chiostra di denti e gli occhi della creatura brillavano di rosso.

< Grazie all’anello del tempo posso chiedere in poco tempo tutti i desideri che voglio > pensò. Avvertì una fitta al petto e se lo strinse, avvertiva un dolore secco all’altezza del capo.

“Desidero che Vegeta diventi mio schiavo” ordinò.

“Il tuo desiderio è stato esaudito” disse il drago.

Black vide le sfere apparirgli davanti e, mentre si pietrificavano, le fece esplodere. Frammenti e pulviscolo brillante esplosero tutt’intorno.

Black chiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

< Da quando ho questo corpo, sento il bisogno irrefrenabile di averlo, di possederlo. E Zamasu si è trovato d’accordo, visto che ha intenzione di tenersi Goku.

In fondo, se sono prigionieri e piegati al nostro volere, non vorranno come veri umani. Non potranno portare disordine e in questo modo, finalmente, smetteranno di portare disordine nella ‘nostra’ giustizia > pensò.

*************

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde-acqua erano liquide, i suoi muscoli rilassati e le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo. I suoi capelli erano di un biondo stinto.

Black avanzò e lo raggiunse, percorrendo a passi misurati il terrazzo di legno della propria baita.

Vegeta alzò il capo, avvertiva il proprio corpo formicolare, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“C-chi sono?” domandò con voce tremante.

< Sembra come ipnotizzato da me e la cosa, lo devo ammettere, mi eccita > pensò Black, leccandosi le labbra.

“Sei mio” rispose con voce seducente. Raggiunse il tavolo e stappò una bottiglia di vino rosé, verso il contenuto rosato in una coppa di cristallo e gli porse il bicchiere.

“E tu?” domandò Vegeta.

“Posso essere il tuo angelo e posso essere il tuo demone, ma sarò sempre il tuo padrone” rispose Black. Fece scattare la mano e gli afferrò il polso, coperto da un guanto latteo. Lo obbligò a prendere il bicchiere delicatamente e glielo avvicinò alle labbra.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, iniziando a bere.

“Gli umani non possono comprendermi, io vengo da un piano astrale completamente differente. Il mio potere è divino ed è teso al servizio di un bene superiore: la ‘giustizia’. Nessuno a parte me può capire, ma tu, finalmente, potrai aprire gli occhi, lasciandoti guidare da me” spiegò Black.

Vegeta mugolò, sentendo un sapore dolciastro nel vino, la vista gli si oscurò.

< Era drogato? > si domandò.

Black lo aiutò a finire il contenuto del bicchiere, versandoglielo delicatamente in bocca, un rivolo gli sfuggì dalle labbra scivolandogli fino al collo.

I capelli di Vegeta brillarono di un oro più intenso a sprazzi.

Il bicchiere vuoto sfuggì di mano al principe dei saiyan e cadde a terra, frantumandosi con dei sordi tintinnii.

I capelli di Vegeta tornarono mori e le sue iridi di color ossidiana. Chiuse gli occhi e crollò addosso al petto muscoloso di Black, con la bocca socchiusa e le labbra sporte, gemendo piano.

Black sorrise dolcemente e lo abbracciò, cullandoselo contro. Gli appoggiò il mento sulla fronte spaziosa e mugolò una nenia.

Vegeta gemeva piano, sentiva i pantaloni stringere e delle fitte dolorose al basso ventre.

“Sai, potrei distruggerti con un semplice ki-blast al momento. La mia forza, in fondo, ti è sempre stata superiore.

Però preferisco gustarti,  _mio antipasto_.

Inizia lo spettacolo sul palco, prepara tutti all’arrivo dell’attore principale” mormorò Black con voce roca e lasciva.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Vegeta.

_ Freezer afferrò il viso di Vegeta e lo strinse, fino ad arrossargli la pelle abbronzata, facendogli scricchiolare la mascella. _

_ “Sono pronto,  _ my food _” sibilò mellifluo, facendo scattare la coda._

Vegeta boccheggiò, lasciandosi sollevare in braccio dall’altro.

Black diede un calcio a una delle sedioline di plastica gialla, facendola volare nel prato verde. Si conficcò nel terreno, schizzando erba e fanghiglia tutt’intorno, insieme a frammenti di rocce andate in pezzi.

Black stese Vegeta sul tavolo, il capo del principe dei saiyan ricadde di lato, una frangetta di ciocche nere larghe tre dita gli finirono davanti al viso.

Black gli accarezzò il corpo stretto dalla blatte-suit e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre.

“Questo corpo ti conosce a memoria, la memoria tattile a conservato ogni tuo anfratto, ogni tuo movimento, ogni punto sensibile. In un certo senso, ti ha sempre avuto suo” sussurrò con voce roca.

“V-voglio essere infettato dal tuo veleno” gemette Vegeta con voce bassa e tremante.

< Q-questi ricordi sono miei? N-non ricordo… però so che è così che devo fare… > pensò, le tempie gli pulsavano.

_ Una coda candida penetrò delicatamente le sue labbra, mentre risuonava la risata di Freezer. Le sue iridi rosso sangue brillavano nell’oscurità. _

Black gli sollevò il pezzo di sopra della battle-suit e gli accarezzò gli addominali lasciati scoperti, gli graffiò la pelle, con le dita percorse le varie cicatrici. Si piegò e gli prese il capezzolo in bocca, succhiandolo, stuzzicandolo con la punta della lingua fino a sentirlo turgido.

“Vuoi essere mio?” domandò.

Vegeta cercò di aprire del tutto gli occhi.

“Come una vittima sacrificale” esalò.

Black gl’infilò le dita nei pantaloni e lo accarezzò sopra i glutei, lì dove c’era quello che rimaneva della coda.

Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere e aprì di più le gambe, il suo corpo era in tensione e fremeva.

“Tu sei un alieno, hai un DNA differente da quello terrestre, ma rimani pur sempre umano. Miliardi di pianeti e di razze, ma finiscono sempre per prendersi il virus dell’umanità, per contaminarsi divenendo una minaccia violenta e illogica” sussurrò Black. Afferrò le gambe di Vegeta e gliele spalancò del tutto, di colpa, facendogli sfuggire un gemito soffocato di dolore.

“Io sono la cura. Non ho forse curato te da un orgoglio che sembrava inestirpabile?” sibilò.

Vegeta si sfilò gli stivali e gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe, sporgendo in avanti il bacino.

“Guidami alla luce” supplicò.

Black rabbrividì di piacere e gli sfilò i pantaloni.

“Allora t’infetterò con il mio amore” sibilò.

< Come Goku ha infettato me, pur desiderando te > pensò. Gli strappò di dosso la tuta e l’intimo, lacerandoli in brandelli. Si spogliò e gli si mise di sopra a gattoni, il tavolo tremava sotto il loro peso, lo premette rudemente sotto di sé.

Vegeta mugolò di piacere, sentendo il proprio membro eccitato libero, il corpo sudato dell’altro lo schiacciava. Respirava a fatica e i respiri gli uscivano rantolanti.

Il supersaiyan rosé gli morse il collo e succhiò, lasciandogli un succhiotto. Gliene fece altri, ascoltando i suoi mugoli e rabbrividendo ad ogni gorgoglio.

L’orecchino ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento, le ciocche rosa chiaro larghe tre dita fluttuavano a ogni movimento di Black.

“Voglio sentirvi vibrare, in me” biascicò Vegeta.

Black gli conficcò tre dita, avvolte da un leggero bagliore rosato, tra i glutei e le mosse con colpi secchi e veloci.

“Pre-prendimi…” gemette Vegeta.

Black aumentò il ritmo.

“Prendimi, mio signore, ti prego!” gridò Vegeta.

_ “Tu sarai sempre uno schiavo” ringhiò Freezer, premendo il ragazzino contro il muro. Vegeta gridò, venendo raggiunto da una frustata alla schiena. _

Black uscì le dita di scatto e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi dentro l’altro con violenza.

Vegeta spalancò la bocca, gorgogliando e un rivolo di saliva sfuggì da essa, gli scivolò oltre il mento e proseguì lungo il collo.

Black lo baciò avidamente, mischiando la propria saliva alla sua, soffocando i suoi gemiti e i suoi gorgoglii, mozzandogli il fiato. Gli conficcò la lingua in gola.

Vegeta venne, mentre Black continuava a prenderlo.

Proseguì a muoversi su e giù, mentre il sole all’orizzonte man mano si abbassava, diveniva aranciato e scompariva dietro le montagne.

Le gambe di Vegeta ricadevano abbandonate, strette dalle mani di Black, rivoli di di sangue si erano mischiati allo sperma del principe.

Gli ansiti di Black erano rochi e forti, coprivano i mugolii di dolore e piacere del principe dei saiyan mischiati agli ansiti causati dal respiro mozzato.

Black teneva gli occhi chiusi, rideva e ghignava tra i propri versi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di godimento. Diede un affondo più forte e il tavolo cedette, Vegeta gridò sbattendo a terra, i pezzi di legno gli ferirono la pelle ignuda.

Black venne con un urlo animalesco e lo morse con tutta la sua forza alla spalla, lacerandogli la pelle con uno schizzo di sangue.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Vegeta, che gridò più forte.

Black uscì da lui di scatto, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo issò, se lo mise sulla spalla e gli accarezzò delicatamente il gluteo.

“Mio” ringhiò.

Vegeta fu scosso da spasmi, le gambe ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti.

“Vostro” esalò, perdendo i sensi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lrxaY-hcvA.  
> Testo della canzone: http://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/K/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_et_katy_perry_5410.html.


End file.
